


pink in the night (not!fic)

by Xx_garfieldluvr_xX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Little to No Punctuation, M/M, Not!Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Swearing, im not good with timelines lol can you tell, like they arent touring yet but theyre a band, mikey wears makeup, no beta we die like men, this is set during early? bullets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_garfieldluvr_xX/pseuds/Xx_garfieldluvr_xX
Summary: roommate bullets frikey
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	pink in the night (not!fic)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped into my head like a month ago and i tweeted about it so i decided to make it into a Slightly more fleshed out.. thing??? short story???? idk i just wanted my stupid lil idea out there :P this is my first fic so go easy on me lol
> 
> here's sum background info for the scenario so it makes sense lol: mikey goes into franks room every night to smoke with him, talk, and listen to music
> 
> they're crushin on each other Mega hard and very frequently stare into each other's eyes and do the "are we about to kiss rn lol blush emoji" look and it's like painfully obvious to both of them that the feelings between them are mutual but neither of them has actually made a move yet because they're both giant pussies (and because of the moral and ethical dilemma of dating your friends younger brother but like mostly the pussy thing)

mikey comes into frank's room one night as per usual but he looks extra hot. like, hotter than usual. and frank can't pinpoint why exactly until he looks closer at mikey's face and realizes that he's wearing black eyeshadow and frank's all like AWOOGA (but internally as to not scare the hoes. or like... singular hoe in this case) and he's trying to act cool when mikey lays next to him in bed all casual and shit, but the inside of frank's brain looks like that one scene from spongebob where everything is on fire and all the spongebobs are running around and flipping over desks and he doesn't know how to not make that show on his face.

he tries to be cool and just make simple conversation so he goes "oh hey, i like your makeup! :) it looks cool! you should do it more often."

and mikey's like "really??? :0 i stole gerard's eyeshadow and was just, like, messing around. i don't really think i have the technique he does." he says this while laughing nervously and picking at the rips in his Very tight jeans.

frank thinks that's ridiculous for two reasons.

1\. because mikey looks Super Mega Ultra Hot, and technique isn't even something that matters when you're that pretty.

2\. frank doubts gerard has any actual technique himself besides "smear shit on face and hope for the best". frank doesn't say any of that out loud, though. he just goes "i doubt anyone at a show would actually be able to tell and even if they did i doubt they would care, like, at all. you look hot and that's all anyone's really gonna notice anyway." mikey blushes at that and turns his head in embarrassment and in frank's mind he thinks, _score._

frank had been trying to work up the courage to make a move for a while and this just motivated him to finally do it because like, holy shit. he thinks he's making pretty good progress but it's not enough so he comes up with a genius plan while they're smoking and listening to mellon collie and the infinite sadness on vinyl.

franks like "yo."

and mikey's like "yo.."

and franks like "have you ever shotgunned with someone?"

mikey looks to the side for a second like he's trying to remember and then looks back at frank, shakes his head, and says "no, i don't think so. i don't even think i even know what that is to be honest. i mean i assume it's a weed thing because, like, context clues but i don't fully know what it involves. enlighten me, weed wizard."

internally frank is like _hoolyyyyy shit this is the best night of my life_ but externally he acts Cool and goes "uh, yeah. sure."

he grabs the bong from the bedside table and takes a Fat ass rip and leans over mikey's body while placing his left arm on the side of mikey to hold himself up. he puts his lips Very close to mikey's and mikey's kinda shocked for like a split second but then slightly opens his mouth and puts both of his hands on frank's shoulders while frank softly blows the smoke into mikey's mouth and then mikey inhales. they like, back away a lil bit to see each other's faces and mikey blows smoke back out and does that adorable awkward smile lip biting thing he does all the time. he looks into frank's eyes for a few seconds and then just fully wraps his arms around frank's neck and places his head in the space where frank's shoulder and neck meet.

at this point frank's cheesin suuuper hard and wraps his arms around mikey's waist and they kinda just lay there together and like, breathe each other in for a bit and collect themselves while cupid de locke softly plays in the background. after a little while mikey slightly separates himself from frank's neck to look him in the eyes

and mikey's like "hi :]"

and frank's like "hi :)"

and they're both smiling so hard but mikey's still doing that awkward smile thing and frank wants to kiss him so badly but he holds off because he looks like he wants to say something

mikey looks like he's trying to find words until finally, he says "i've been waiting for you to do something like that for so long :]]"

on the inside, frank was like Why did i have to do it first you could've just kissed me >:( but he remembered that mikey is... mikey and has probably never made any kind of first move in his life, so he could let it slide. 

frank suddenly realized something and asked, "hey by the way, did you put on the eyeshadow in an attempt to seduce me??"

mikey blushes and hides his face in frank's shoulder again and ohhh myyy god he totally did! the bastard! frank is about to say something else when he realizes that he and mikey haven't Actually fully kissed yet. he backs his head up and mikey looks up at him all confused, then frank leans forward and kisses mikey open-mouthed. they separate and mikey looks up at frank with the happiest look on his face ever and frank thinks this is the best day of his entire life. 


End file.
